originalnerdlings_fanonsfandomcom-20200214-history
TYATHYW Image Gallery
0. First Character's Layout.png|The Old Original Characters' Designs Before the Finals were Made TYATHYW.png|Title Page Fanon PD- Air Temple Island is Born.png|Year 1 Fanon PD- The Royal Protectors.png|Year 1 Fanon PD- The Search.png|Year 1 Fanon PD- The Reunion.png|Year 1 Fanon PD- The Northern Air Temple.png|Year 2 Fanon PD- Sky Race.png|Year 2 Fanon PD- The Bison.png|Year 2 Fanon PD- Rebuilding the South Pole.png|Year 2 Fanon PD- Toph's Metalbending Academy.png|Year 2 Fanon PD- Building Air Temple Island.png|Year 2 Fanon PD- The Kyoshi Warriors.png|Year 2 Fanon PD- Sokka and Suki's Wedding.png|Year 3 Fanon PD- The Fire Lord's Wedding.png|Year 3 Fanon PD- Kuei and Freedom Fighters.png|Year 3 Fanon PD- Invitation.png|Year 3 Fanon PD- Kuei's Wedding.png|Year 3 Fanon PD- Fueding.png|Year 3 Fanon PD- Captured.png|Year 3 Fanon PD- Under Arrest.png|Year 3 Fanon PD- Dai Li Rebels.png|Year 3 Fanon PD- Aang vs Kuei.png|Year 3 Fanon PD- Don't Worry About It.png|Year 3 Fanon PD- Searching for Ursa.png|Year 4 Fanon PD- Toph's Parents.png|Year 4 Fanon PD- The Baby Shower.jpg|Year 4 Fanon PD- Yue.png|Year 4 Messenger hawks.png|Year 4 Fanon PD- The Proposal.png|Year 5 Fanon PD- The Wedding of the Century.png|Year 5 Fanon PD- Mingling.png|Year 5 Fanon PD- Toph and Ohev.png|Year 5 Fanon PD- Farewells.png|Year 5 Fanon PD- Sokka's Family.png|Year 6 Fanon PD-Pro Bending.png|Year 6 Fanon PD- Metalbenders and City Council.png|Year 7 Fanon PD- Kya.png|Year 7 Fanon PD- Avatar Aang Memorial Island.png|Year 8 Fanon PD- Answer Me This.png|Year 8 Fanon PD- A Party with Ty Lee's Family.png|Year 8 Fanon PD- Visiting Family.png|Year 9 Fanon PD- June and Nyla.png|Year 9 Fanon PD- Old friends, Still Enemies.png|Year 9 Fanon PD- Brother vs Sister.png|Year 9 Fanon PD- Daddy's Girl.png|Year 10 Fanon PD- Year Ten.png|Year 10 Fanon PD- The Impossible.png|Year 10 Fanon PD- Ozai.png|Year 10 Fanon PD- Azula.png|Year 10 Fanon PD- Avatar State.png|Year 10 Fanon PD- No More Fire.png|Year 10 Fanon PD- Letter from Home.png|Year 11 Fanon PD- The Funeral.png|Year 11 Fanon PD- Bumi.png|Year 12 Fanon PD- Spa.png|Year 12 Fanon PD-Koh.png|Year 12 Fanon PD- See like Toph.png|Year 12 Fanon PD- Kurruk.png|Year 12 Fanon PD- Old Faces.png|Year 12 Fanon PD- Ummi.png|Year 12 Fanon PD- Baby Bumi.png|Year 12 Fanon PD- Azula Adapts.png|Year 13 Fanon PD- Oogies.png|Year 14 Fanon PD- Date.png|Year 14 Fanon PD- After Theatre.png|Year 14 Fanon PD- Council.png|Year 14 Fanon PD- Year Fifteen.png|Year 15 Fanon PD- Yakone.png|Year 15 Fanon PD- The Meeting.png|Year 15 Fanon PD- Yakone gains Team Avatar's Trust.png|Year 16 Fanon PD- Yakone joins the Police.png|Year 16 Fanon PD- Pakku's Funeral.png|Year 17 Fanon PD- Worth IT.png|Year 17 Fanon PD- Toph and Ohev's Wedding.png|Year 17 Fanon PD- Ty Lee and Haru.png|Year 18 Fanon PD- Jet.png|Year 18 Fanon PD- Meditating.png|Year 19 Fanon PD- Bloodbending.png|Year 19 Fanon PD- Toph's House.png|Year 19 Fanon PD- Pro-Bending.png|Year 19 Fanon PD- Peace and Quiet.png|Year 19 Fanon PD- Quality Time.png|Year 19 Fanon PD- Tenzin.png|Year 20 Fanon PD- Jeeze!.png|Year 20 Fanon PD- Butterflies.png|Year 20 Fanon PD- Saikhan.png|Year 20 Fanon PD- Where's Toph.png|Year 20 Fanon PD- Evidence.png|Year 20 Fanon PD- Vengeance.png|Year 20 Fanon PD- Lin.png|Year 20 Fanon PD- Captain.png|Year 20 Fanon PD- Return to Kyoshi Island.png|Year 21 Fanon PD- Lesson 1.png|Year 21 Fanon PD- Lesson 2.png|Year 21 Fanon PD- Lesson 3.png|Year 21 Fanon PD- Lesson 4.png|Year 21 Fanon PD- Lesson 5.png|Year 21 Fanon PD- News in the Night.png|Year 22 Fanon PD- Honora and Uncle.png|Year 22 Fanon PD- Aunt Azula.png|Year 22 Fanon PD- Princess Prodigy.png|Year 22 Fanon PD- Good Friends.png|Year 22 Fanon PD- Jail Bird.png|Year 23 Fanon PD- Why Can't I Bend!.jpg|Year 23 Fanon PD- Uncle Sokka.png|Year 23 Fanon PD- Exiled.png|Year 23 Fanon PD- Finding Ursa.png|Year 23 Fanon PD- Dragon Catacombs.png|Year 23 Fanon PD- A Royal Wreck.png|Year 23 Fanon PD- Zuko's Reunion.png|Year 23 Fanon PD- What are Friends For.jpg|Year 23 87. Fanon PD- Bottled Secrets.png|Year 24 88. Fanon PD-Nothing to Worry About.png|Year 24 89. Fanon PD- Argue.png|Year 24 90. Fanon PD- Ember Island.png|Year 24 91. Fanon PD- Azula and Honora.png|Year 24 92. Fanon PD- Kya Meets a Nomad.png|Year 25 93. Fanon PD- What Now.png|Year 25 94. Fanon PD- Boarcupine.png|Year 25 95. Fanon PD- Deepest, Darkest Secret.png|Year 25 96. Fanon PD- Rainbow Falls.png|Year 25 97. Fanon PD- Kya becomes an official Nomad.png|Year 25 98. Fanon PD- Story Time.png|Year 25 99. Fanon PD- Stories.png|Year 25 100. Fanon PD- Hero.png|Year 25 101. Fanon PD- Flashback.png|Year 25 102. Fanon PD- Surprise.png|Year 26 103. Fanon PD- Companion for Life.png|Year 26 104. Fanon PD- Honora and Bumi.png|Year 26 105. Fanon PD- Swordplay.png|Year 26 106. Fanon PD- Trouble.png|Year 26 107. Fanon PD- Busted.png|Year 26 108. Fanon PD- Grounded.png|Year 26 109. Fanon PD- Yakone's Trial.png|Year 27 110. Fanon PD- Fears.png|Year 27 111. Fanon PD- Not Helping.png|Year 27 112. Fanon PD- Redemption.png|Year 27 113. Fanon PD- The Supreme Ruler!.png|Year 27 114. Fanon PD- Healing.png|Year 27 115. Fanon PD- Toph's Parenting.png|Year 27 116. Fanon PD- Losing means Winning.png|Year 27 117. Fanon PD- Lin's Punishment.png|Year 27 122. Fanon PD- Koda.png|Year 28 118. Fanon PD-Yue.png|Year 28 119. Fanon PD- Koko.png|Year 28 120. Fanon PD- Sukka.png|Year 28 121. Fanon PD- Kanna.png|Year 28 123. Fanon PD- Agni Kai.png|Year 29 124. Fanon PD- Daughter of the Blue Spirit.png|Year 29 125. Fanon PD- Firebending Test.png|Year 29 126. Fanon PD- Father vs Daughter.png|Year 29 127. Fanon PD- Royal Family.png|Year 29 128. Fanon PD- Overprotective.png|Year 29 129. Fanon PD- Boredom.png|Year 30 130. Fanon PD- Berries.png|Year 30 131. Fanon PD- Dress Up.png|Year 30 132. Fanon PD- The Plan.png|Year 30 133. Fanon PD- Honor.png|Year 30 134. Fanon PD- The Many Roles of Bumi.png|Year 30 135. Fanon PD- Defeating Phoenix King Bumi.png|Year 30 136. Fanon PD- Team Avatar.png|Year 30 137. Fanon PD- Bumi's Birthday Party.png|Year 31 138. Fanon PD- Tenzin and the Spirit.png|Year 31 139. Fanon PD- Avatar State2.png|Year 31 140. Fanon PD- Brothers and Sister.png|Year 31 141. Fanon PD- The Call.png|Year 32 142. Fanon PD- The Call 2.png|Year 32 Fanon PD- To War.png|Year 32 Fanon PD- The Civil War.png|Year 32 Fanon PD- Lee and Bumi.png|Year 32 Fanon PD- The Northern Council.png|Year 32 Fanon PD- Yue the Warrior.png|Year 32 Fanon PD- Well, it's true....png|Year 32 Fanon PD- The Moon Spirit.png|Year 32 Fanon PD- I Remember You.png|Year 32 Fanon PD- Chief Hahn.png|Year 32 Fanon PD- Baby Tonraq.png|Year 32 Fanon PD- Press Conference.png|Year 33 Fanon PD- Go Home.png|Year 33 Fanon PD- Yue's Son.png|Year 33 Fanon PD- Lyric's Wedding.png|Year 33 Fanon PD- The Bison Whistle.png|Year 33 Fanon PD- Run For It!.png|Year 33 Fanon PD- Good Morning Sunshine.png|Year 34 Fanon PD- Tenzin's Air Wheel.png|Year 34 Fanon PD- Lost in Meditation.png|Year 34 Fanon PD- Look Gyatso.png|Year 34 Fanon PD- Congrats Party.png|Year 34 Fanon PD- Girl Troubles.png|Year 34 Fanon PD- Night Owl.png|Year 34 Fanon PD- K-I-S-S-I-N-G.png|Year 34 Fanon PD- Toph's Teasing.png|Year 34 Fanon PD- Mourners.png|Year 35 Fanon PD- A Friend in Need.png|Year 35 Fanon PD- Wan Shi Tong's Re-Discovered Library.png|Year 36 Fanon PD- Professor Zei.png|Year 36 Fanon PD- Time Bomb.png|Year 36 Fanon PD- Sud's Sacrifice.png|Year 36 Fanon PD- Inventors At Work.png|Year 36 Fanon PD- Linzen.png|Year 37 Fanon PD- Break Up.png|Year 37 Fanon PD- An Upset Earthbender.png|Year 37 Fanon PD- A Touching Moment.png|Year 37 Fanon PD- Kanna, Lugh, and Raman.png|Year 37 Fanon PD- Kanna, Lugh, and Raman's Photo.png|How it appeared Fanon PD- Teo and his family.png|Year 38 Fanon PD- Hiroshi Sato.png|Year 38 Fanon PD- Kuang's.png|Year 38 Fanon PD- Don't Tease the Chief.png|Year 38 Fanon PD- Officer Beifong.png|Year 38 Fanon PD- Lin Listens in on the Robbers.png|Year 38 Fanon PD- To the Rescue.png|Year 38 Fanon PD- All in a Day's Work.png|Year 38 Fanon PD- Ursa's Deathbed.png|Year 39 Fanon PD- Ursa and Azula.png|Year 39 Fanon PD- Azula's Escape.png|Year 39 Fanon PD- Where's Azula.jpg|Year 39 Fanon PD- The UF Patrol Duty.png|Year 40 Fanon PD- UF Mess Hall.png|Year 40 Fanon PD- Secret Mission Alert.png|Year 40 Fanon PD- Rise N Shine!.png|Year 40 Fanon PD- The Fire Lord's Mission.png|Year 40 Fanon PD- Land Mines.png|Year 40 Fanon PD- Surrounded.png|Year 40 Fanon PD- Sneaking.png|Year 40 Fanon PD- Thinking Like a Mad Genius.png|Year 40 Fanon PD- Traitor!.png|Year 40 Fanon PD- Fight to the Finish.png|Year 40 Fanon PD- Zuko's Miraculous Escape.png|Year 40 Fanon PD- Recovery.png|Year 40 Fanon PD- Zuko's Nightmare.png|Year 41 Fanon PD- Aang's Nightmare.png|Year 41 Fanon PD- Rise With The Sun.png|Year 41 Category:Avatar Images Category:TYATHYW